Where It All Begin?
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Yup I'm back and I decided to take over the series that Astra and I started. Ever wonder how Jasmine ended up having an affair with Jafar in "Mysterious Love Notes"? Well she didn't want to at first. She was perfectly happy with Aladdin, let's read about how it all began
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, except for Sandra who is owned by me and my writing partner AstratheGodess who hasn't been on as much due to life and what not. Anyway, ever wonder how the whole affair began? Well Jasmine didn't even THINK of having an affair with Jafar and she was perfectly happy with Aladdin. Now how did it happen? Read and find out.

"What a beautiful morning," Jasmine yawned as she woke up. Her best friend, Sandra Maram was coming to visit Jasmine and congratulate her. Jasmine was very excited yet very nervious at the same time. She could not wait to see her best friend since she was five years old.

"First off, the palace has to be sparkling clean. Meaning Rajah's hair needs to be swept up and Iago's feathers. No cobwebs in the palace.

Jasmine decided to take a nice walk into the garden.

"Jasmine," a voice called.

"Who's this?" Jasmine was very confused.

"It's someone from the past, who you thought had perished, yet I am still here. I never was gone, that bird was no match."

"Jafar!? What are you doing here? You need to give yourself up, Aladdin and I are going to be married and I won't let you ruin it," Jasmine was very confused and angry.

"Now why would I do that? I came to make a deal with you. To save your precious Aladdin. If you go on one date with me, I will give up and surrender, and bother you no more. If you don't, I will kill Aladdin."

"Just one date?" Jasmine was repulsed at the idea of going out with Jafar, but she loved Aladdin very much and would do anything not to lose him.

"I will only require one, but you may find that I am a very good date, and will want to do it again."

"Okay, I will on a few conditions. One, you must keep your word and leave us alone after this date. Two, hands off. Meaning no touching or kissing or anything like that. Lastly, you must have me back at the palace by nine o clock. I need to get ready for my upcoming wedding, and my best friend is coming to wish me good luck. I am already stressed enough." Jasmine explained her limitations.

"Very well, but I am not responsible if you forget the hands off rule yourself," Jafar laughed evilly.

"So, where shall we go?" asked Jasmine.

"I will let you choose, to show that I am actually a gentleman," Jafar answered.

"Okay, some place fun. How about we go watch some street dancers," Jasmine suggested.

"Okay," Jafar agreed.

"I will see you tomorrow, and remember my rules," Jasmine reminded him.

Jasmine went back inside.

"As if my life is already stressed enough, now I have a date to get over with. Okay, how do you go out with someone you're not interested in? Dress in rags and such and make the person NOT want to go out with you again? No, Princesses have to be proper at all times, no matter how disgusting the guy is. First, what shall we talk about? Now what WOULD I talk about with him? How stressed I am about the wedding? Maybe how much I love Aladdin and how excited I am that Sandra is coming to see me? Well we don't have to worry about that much as we won't really have much time to talk we'll be watching a show together. I guess I'll just play it out and get it over with." Jasmine spent half the night thinking before she finally fell asleep.

"This is spectacular. I got her to go on a date with me, maybe if I'm a really good date and act like a total gentleman, she may just forget about marrying Aladdin and marry me instead. No, it will take much more than that. She actually has to develop feelings for me." Jafar went to his laboratory and mixed green apples, sulfer, smoke, and flower petals to create a magic ring. Once Jasmine says she loves him he'll give her that ring as a promise ring, and pretend to surrender. The ring will make her stay in love with him even after a hypnosis spell casted by the blue Genie to reverse the evil spell is casted on her. As long as she never takes off the ring, she'll stay in love with him.

**A/N: I have decided to take over the series if Astra wants to write some she is welcome to just let me know, Astra. Yay, I'm back!**


	2. The Date

_Okay, I'm not sure I can do this. No, I have to do this, I would do anything to keep Aladdin from being killed. Now how would I handle a date with Jafar? Well, princesses always have to look proper, plus if I looked like a slob, it wouldn't stop him since he wants so badly to be Sultan. Well, here it goes. _ Jasmine thought as she brushed her hair and put on her make up. She decided to wear her purple outfit (that she wore when announcing her engagement to Aladdin).

Jasmine was now ready for her date, she went out to the palace gardens to meet Jafar.

"You look beautiful Princess," Jafar smiled.

"Thank you," Jasmine forced herself to smile back.

"Now remember my rules," Jasmine reminded him.

"Of course, no touching. I respect that," Jafar knew he had to act like a total gentleman in order to make things work out his way.

When they got to the arena, they watched the dancers, acrobats, and other entertaining stuff. Jasmine found it very hilarious when a dancer fell off the stage.

"Thank you everybody for attending, there is a banquet dance following the show I hope you can all stay," the announcer invited everyone to stay for the dance.

"Shall we? It's still early," Jafar suggested.

"I guess we could," Jasmine was surprisingly having a nice time, and Jafar kept his hands off of her the whole time.

The ventured into the dance hall.

A slow song started playing, and everyone started waltzing.

"I'd like to offer you a dance, but in order to dance I'd have to touch you," Jafar was hoping Jasmine would accept the invitation to dance with him.

"I guess I could handle a dance, as long as we stay an arm's length apart." Jasmine agreed.

Jafar offered Jasmine his hand, and Jasmine took it. She felt a tiny spark as soon as they touched.

_Okay, this is bad, I'm actually enjoying myself. More than I thought I would, I might do it again. No, I can't. I only love Aladdin. This is wrong. I can't wait for this night to end. Do I want it to end? YES, I need to get this over with. Aladdin should never know about it. I can't stand to be hurting him now, Aladdin loves me and I love him, and I can't wait to be married to him. What will Sandra think? Sandra and I had an agreement that we would never cheat on our husbands, fiance's or boyfriends and if we did we would end our friendship and never see each other again. I can't bare the thought of that! That is why I have to end this date as soon as this dance is over and forget about it all together. I wonder if Genie can erase minds? Well, maybe I should ask him. Though what if it backfires and it erases my mind completely and I even forget about being engaged to Aladdin? I don't want that! No, I will just keep quiet about this._

"You're a very good dancer," Jafar complimented Jasmine on her skills.

"You're pretty good too, I never knew you could dance like that." Jasmine found herself wrapping one arm around Jafar's neck, she realized what she was doing immedietely.

"I am so sorry about that," Jasmine apologized.

"I don't mind it, it was you who came up with the no touch rule," Jafar laughed.

After the dance was over, it was fifteen minutes to nine.

"I guess I better get you back to the palace, your father must be very worried. I just want to let you know I had a very nice time, and I keep my promise and I surrender now. Good luck with your marriage to Aladdin," Jafar smiled trying to hide what he was really up to. He wanted a second date, more than that he wanted her to fall in love with him and marry him instead. That was not going to happen. Though he had his magic ring to give her at the right time when she tells him she's in love with him.

Jafar extended his hand to shake hands with Jasmine, but to his surprise Jasmine started to lean close, soon her lips were touching his. She realized what she was doing and broke the kiss.

"I would like to see you again," she whispered in his ear softly.

Jafar was thrilled, he knew he was getting somewhere.

"Good, maybe we could meet again tomorrow?" Jafar suggested.

"Yes, I will meet you tomorrow night by the palace gardens," Jasmine smiled softly. Kissing him one more time.

_I am getting somewhere, she wants to see me again. All I can say is she an amazing date. She totally took me by surprise with her dance moves. That kiss, wow, I would've been lucky to get a kiss on the cheek, she said no touching and she forgot her own rules. I think that's amazing. Now cut it out Jafar, you don't really love her you just want to take over Agrabah. She means nothing to you. Now she has me forgetting about why I'm trying to persue her. This is terrible. _Jafar thought about it, he really enjoyed his time with Jasmine, but he had to remember the real reason he was doing this.

_Wow, that was a very nice time. I HAVE to forget this. I guess by being extra romantic with Aladdin will help me realize that I only love him. I agreed to another date with Jafar, I can't believe it. Well, hopefully these flames will die soon enough. _


	3. Inner Conflicts

After Jasmine went home from her date, tried to sleep but her thoughts of that date kept haunting her. It was like she was having a conversation with the angel and devil on her shoulder.

_"Jasmine you don't love Jafar, you love Aladdin. You need to call off this meeting it is the right thing to do. You and your friend Sandra had a contract long ago that you would always be faithful to your husbands, fiance's, and boyfriends. That you would never cheat, and she would be very upset if she found out. You would lose your friendship forever." the Angel would tell her. _

_ "Jasmine, you know you have feelings for Jafar and won't admit it. Just go out with him and Aladdin never has to know," the devil would tell her._

_ "No! She'd hurt Aladdin miserably, she needs to call off this date and only date Aladdin, that's what she wants. She is only in love with Aladdin, she only went on one date with Jafar to keep Aladdin safe."_

_ "Nonsense! Obviously there was a connection between Jasmine and Jafar last night on that date, they even kissed, Jasmine swore she wasn't even going to touch him. You don't kiss on the first date unless you really have feelings for the person!"_

_ "Not exactly, they just got caught up in the moment. Music playing, the beautiful sunset. Obviously she regrets that moment and needs to stop this before it goes too far._

Jasmine couldn't take it anymore and she went outside to take a walk.

"I see you're at war with yourself, Princess," Genie saw her walking down the palace hallways.

"You would not know what to do about it. I know, can you erase my mind?" Jasmine asked.

"If I do that you'll forget everything that ever happened to you, that you're even engaged to Aladdin. Are you sure that's what you want?" Genie asked.

"No I don't think so," Jasmine replied.


End file.
